


Scarlet Tears

by pinksclera



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, I suck at titles, M/M, Mild Blood, This is bad lol, idk what else to tag, ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinksclera/pseuds/pinksclera
Summary: It all happened in the blink of an eye.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 25





	Scarlet Tears

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short angsty thing abt leorio sacrificing himself for kurapika that i wrote for my sister because she's a sucker for that kinda stuff. dont blame me if its bad or ooc i havent watched hxh in a long time.

It all happened in the blink of an eye.

Kurapika wasn’t able to stop him, even if he wanted to. Everything was so… sudden. So fast. Too fast for him to react, to activate his nen, to do anything to save Leorio. He blamed himself, he should’ve reacted fast enough and protected himself, instead of having Leorio throw his own life away, sacrifice himself for someone who truly didn’t deserve it.

Thousands, no, millions of thoughts ran through Kurapika’s head. He was covered in sweat, tears and rain. He had goosebumps. He felt like he was both too hot and too cold, too dry and too wet, everything felt so unreal to him at this very moment. His shaking hands held Leorio’s lifeless body, his empty, light-less eyes staring into Leorio’s own.

Blood. There was so much blood. It was on his hands, clothes, on the ground and- Leorio. It was his blood after all. The rain was pouring down on them both, slowly washing it away, erasing the proof of Leorio’s mortality, his death. The man’s lips were dry and cracked, corners of his mouth slightly tilted upwards as he whispered his last words:

“You can do it, Kurapika… Defeat the Phantom Troupe…”

Kurapika felt hot tears run down his cheeks. He clutched Leorio’s hand in his own, trembling like a leaf and finally, he broke.

He couldn’t stop the tears. The pain. First his family and friends and now… Why? Why him? Leorio didn’t deserve to die. He wanted to help others. Kurapika wanted to kill, he was the one who deserved being punished. Maybe this was punishment for him- watching people he loved so dearly die before his eyes. He wailed loudly and doubled over Leorio’s body, grabbing anything he could get a hold of. And he cried.

After what felt like forever, the rain stopped. And so did Kurapika’s tears. He looked one last time at Leorio. He thought, if he was still alive, he would’ve told him everything. How much he appreciated him, his support and… how he felt. But it was too late now. His hand tightened into a fist, his fingernails digging into his own skin, causing blood to trickle slowly out of the wounds. 

“I will avenge everyone. Them, and you. I promise.”

With these words, he pressed his lips to Leorio’s left cheek, let go of his body, and stood up, leaving the scene, with rage, grief and regret guiding him ahead.


End file.
